


When Draco Met Harry

by marvelstans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstans/pseuds/marvelstans
Summary: draco bumps into a cute shelf stacker in a supermarket and falls head over heels for him. fluffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff





	When Draco Met Harry

his eyes were green, like gemstones, gleaming in the harsh light of the supermarket isle. they had a marvellously mischievous glint in them. his cheeks were soft, and slightly flushed, his coffee coloured skin stretched over razor sharp cheekbones. 

he had messy black hair that looked as though if you tried to comb it, you'd break the comb, but it suited him perfectly. it stood up in all directions like he had been electrocuted. his lips were pink, and the bottom lip was slightly plumper than the top. when he smiled, it was contagious. when he laughed, the skin around his eyes crinkled and his lips parted to reveal gleaming white teeth. 

he was bloody gorgeous, and I would be damned if I knew how to act around him. 

he had broad,muscled shoulders and arms that had a small amount of muscle definition; not too much, but not too little. I knew that if he lifted his shirt, his stomach would be chiselled and perfect, like he was carved by Michelangelo. 

he was wearing a loose scarlet jumper with a lion motif in gold on the front, and black jeans that fitted his legs perfectly. 

would he fancy me? would he think I was attractive? god, was he even gay?

I tried to see myself through his bloody gorgeous eyes; pale blonde hair, grey, steely eyes, pale white skin, and thin pink lips, with a small nose. I was wearing a green jumper with a silver snake om, and white skinny jeans with white Adidas trainers. I was about one inch shorter then the boy before me, and if I stood on my tiptoes, I could kiss him. with that in mind, if he leant down a bit, he could kiss me!

he stepped closer to me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. it smelt vaguely of mint and chocolate. the hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end, and my heart was beating faster then a runaway train. he put his hand on the side of my face. "so, Draco, tell me. do you have a boyfriend?" 

huh? what made him just automatically know i was gay? I must have looked confused, because he smiled, and said;

"you have a rainbow tattooed on your wrist. I just assumed." 

oh. damn.

"n..no I don't."

his face lit up like a Christmas tree. he looked oddly happy to hear that. why? oh my god, did he.......?

"so, Draco Lucius Malfoy, would you mind if I... if I kissed you?"

my heart exploded. my mind went bonkers. thoughts were bouncing around all over the place like a deflating balloon. every so often words like 'Harry' and 'Kiss' would hit the side and I thought I'd never been this nervous. or happy. but mostly nervous. 

he leaned in, and, as his lips touched mine, I felt like someone was playing an elaborate prank on me. I half expected fireworks to start exploding. it was magical. 

he finally pulled away, and smiled at me. he was grinning like an idiot.

"I know I'm grinning like an idiot. but if I get to do this everyday, I hope I'm grinning like an idiot for the rest of my life. draco, I know we've just met but... would you consider maybe being more than friends? maybe even, my boyfriend?"

I didn't know what to say, so I pressed my lips against his again and when we broke apart, he pulled me into a tight hug. 

"take it that's a yes then, huh?"


End file.
